


oh! my mistake

by martaisnotatsix



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but really brief and also they drink moderately so, i'm just very soft for dongjun and i missed writing, idk but poor donghun, idk man i haven't posted here in years, is this beer pong or russian roulette?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martaisnotatsix/pseuds/martaisnotatsix
Summary: “i was playing beer pong with a coin and i accidentally threw it right into your eye at a party” AUcredit of the prompt: “i was playing beer pong with a coin and i accidentally threw it right into your eye at a party” AU





	oh! my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> idk man english is not my first language and it's the first time i write a fic in 3 years so please bare with me and my awkward writing...also stream oh! my mistake by april bc it's a bop and it's fun to read this while listening to it.
> 
> so...hope you enjoy this i'm sorry if my handwritting bothers you dlkgfdklgj but thank you for reading!!!
> 
> twt: @junheeart

Junhee, as a third-year university student, was certainly no stranger to parties. Sure, usually he would rather stay at home and catch up with the latest dramas or animes that had caught his attention, but, when you are in college, you can't say no to an end-of-semester party, especially after being confined at home for almost two months studying non-stop (and if, as a bonus, you have friends like Byeongkwan and Chan, who were always ready to set their dorms on fire and never refused an opportunity to party, it is completely impossible to refuse.)

So that is how Junhee ended here, surrounded by dozens of tipsy students who wanted to enjoy the bliss of finally having finished the semester, and with a glass of coloured vodka on his hand. Byeongkwan had abandoned him long ago, with the excuse that “he needed to search for that handsome senior from his degree for 'academic' purposes”, and he was now looking for Chan, who had gotten lost from his sight some time ago, when a river of people suddenly entered the dorm. 

After a few minutes of walking around the room (more like trying not to step into too many people or interrupt any 'fun' activities), greeting some people he knew, and refilling his glass, he found his younger friend in a corner of the room, preparing some cups on a table and loudly asking for a ball or something of sorts that could do the trick. 

The dark haired boy approached his friend, calling for his attention, at the same time a brunette boy was handing Chan something small that seemed like a coin. 

“Perfect, this will do!”, the younger boy exclaimed, with his signature smile lightening up his face, “Oh, Junhee, come here and play beer pong with us, we could use an extra player!”

Junhee was taken aback by his friend's request, as he caught himself staring at the brunette boy who had given the coin to Chan. The guy was, no doubt, one of the most handsome people Junhee had had the pleasure to meet before. His soft brown hair almost covered his eyes, giving him a warm look, and he had the most perfect nose he had ever seen. And, well, also really nice lips...that he wouldn't mind to k- okay Junhee, stop right now with this train of thought and answer to Chan before he starts teasing you-

“Oh- I don't know, you know how clumsy I am, do you really wanna play something that requires having a good aim with me?”, he laughed nervously.

Chan just laughed at Junhee's excuse and grabbed him by the arm, dragging the raven-haired boy next to him.

“Come on Junhee” - he whispered - “Everyone here is drunk or at least tipsy, I'm pretty sure you can't do worse than them, and I don't think anyone will remember if you fail miserably at this”

Junhee sighed, knowing perfectly well that there was no use in arguing with the younger, and just decided to go along with it, taking some sips of his cup, in some way searching for a bit of liquid courage, as he was sure he would definitely mess up the game, knowing he was the most clumsy person alive and he would end up embarrassing himself in some way as usual.

But as the game went on, he was less and less mortified by the thought of messing up in front of everyone (especially in front of a certain handsome boy, who he kept stealing glances at), seeing as how most players kept kicking down the cups or throwing the coin to the most unexpected, nonsensical places. Everyone was laughing non-stop, couples kept making fun of each other, and everyone was lost in the blissfulness and moderated euphoria of the moment; even Junhee was feeling relaxed now, joking with Chan and theorizing about what Byeongkwan could be doing right now, if he had met the mysterious senior he had been talking about earlier.

“Junhee, it's your turn now!”

The jet-black haired boy gave his cup to Chan, took the coin from the player before him and situated himself in front of the cups, in the angle he thought the best to success, determined not to make a mess of himself. Everything seemed ideal at that moment, and Junhee, slightly tipsy at that point, felt confident for once on his beer pong abilities.

But when he was about to throw the coin, he accidentally locked eyes with the brunette guy from before. His heart started beating agressively fast and he could feel himself blushing (he would blame the alcohol for that later) as the guy wouldn't stop staring at him with the most playful smirk he had been seen. And then, just to make things worse, he winked at Junhee, who flustered, threw the coin without thinking, which caused all hell to break loose: the coin, not following the right path, the path that Junhee had imagined just a few minutes before, ended in the worst place possible. 

Yes, Junhee really wanted the earth to swallow him right now and disappear forever: he had hit handsome guy with the coin on his left eye. 

The people surrounding the table went silent for a second, and then everyone started laughing hysterically, while Junhee, panicking, ran over the guy, who was covering his eye with his hand and standing still, completely surprised by what had just happened. 

“Oh my God, I'm so so sorry!” Junhee started profusely apologizing “I swear I didn't want to hit you! I'm j-just, s-so bad at aiming and- I don't know what happened I'm so s-sorry” 

But the brunette didn't say anything, still speechless and dumbfounded from the blow he had just received, which only made Junhee panic even more, much to Chan's amusement, who kept looking at them as if it was the most interesting tennis match. The raven-haired man then grabbed the guy's arm, not meeting any resistance, and took him to the bathroom, fearing he had seriously hurt him with that cursed coin. 

Junhee made the other boy sit there, and slowly grabbed his wrist and made him take his hand off the eye in question. The eyelid had an awful red-purple colour, and had started to get swollen, but thankfully, there was no further damage visible. 

“Oh, it's just red and getting swollen a bit, does it hurt a lot?” Junhee paused, stillnot knowing the other guy's name, suddenly feeling really awkward and trying not to make eye contact with him. “Please don't cry” he panicked, failing miserably at his attempt, and noticing how his eyes looked watery and as if he was gonna start crying from the pain anytime. “Please, ...”

“Donghun” the other guy interrupted him “My name is Donghun. And yeah it kinda hurts a lot, but don't worry about me crying, my eyes look like that always, it's kind of my curse” He finished his confession with a reasurring smile, that made Junhee feel slightly (just a tiny bit) better.

“Oh...my name is Junhee...and I'm honestly sorry we had to meet this way, it's definitely not how I wanted this to go...” He said, blushing due to the embarrassment. “God, Donghun, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it....and, wait a minute” Junhee suddenly got up from the floor, where he had been sitting while examining Donghun's eye. “Let me search around and see if there are ice cubes in this dorm, or something I can put on your eye to make the swelling go down.” 

He opened the door, but suddently stopped on his feet and turned around to face Donghun again. “Also, your eyes are p-pretty, but I'm glad you don't actually want to cr-” Junhee rambled, but stopped suddenly and cursed himself mentally when he realized he had called Donghun pretty – well, his eyes, but still, he was beyond embarrassed (he was also blaming the alcohol for this, this damned cheap vodka)

“Junhee, we are in a college party, with almost non-limited drinks and alcohol. Of course there must be ice cubes somewhere.” The brunette scoffed. “Oh, and thank you, yours are not so bad either, but I guess thanks to you they are prettier than mine now” Donghun finished teasingly, looking at the other boy in amusement, seeing him panic and get even more embarrased than before, something that Donghun thought was impossible at that point. The raven-haired guy excused himself for a bit and left the bathroom, promising to come back as soon as possible with a bunch of ice-cubes.

Donghun laughed softly at himself, thinking about how cute the other guy looked while flustered. He couldn't deny it, he was in pain, but he was also thanking all the gods for making him finally have the opportunity to talk with Junhee. 

He had been admiring him from afar for the past year, since he saw the raven-haired boy sing at some random end-of-year university festival to where his best friend Sehyoon had dragged him. His voice had captivated him from the first note – the raspy, nasal but warm tone of his voice had engulfed his senses and touched his soul, making his already emotional self to shed some tears (and ending in Sehyoon making fun of him thanks to that for a couple of weeks), and since that moment, he had always wanted to start some sort of conversation with him and get to know him better (and also to give him all his money so he could record a studio album, but who could blame him, right?). 

But, as much as he was blunt at times and didn't mind taking the initiative most of the time, something in the other guy made him become as shy as Sehyoon, staying far away from the, back then, blonde guy, admiring him from a distance whenever he saw him on campus, and inconditionally attending all the festivals, musicals and concerts the younger guy took part in (and yeah, perhaps he had sent Junhee flowers backstage sometimes, with an anonymous sticky note on them, but nobody needed to now that). 

But this time was different, he thought. Thankfully, he had drunk a couple of beers before the accident, so he was not as shy as he usually would have been, and he planned to use it on his advantage. 

His train of thought was interrupted as the bathroom door opened suddenly, revealing an agitated Junhee carrying a small bag of ice cubes in his hand “Okay, I got everything!”. Donghun nodded and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. “I'm ready”, he said, reassuring the younger, who seemed still as shaken as before. Junhee took a deep breath, and carefully, he put the bag over Donghun's eye. 

Donghun flinched at the sudden contact, but thankfully, Junhee didn't drop the bag.

“Oh my God, did it hurt you a lot? Should I take you to a hospital instead? Maybe I'm just making things worse, oh my god!”

“It's okay, Junhee” said Donghun, calmly, “I was just surprised because it was too cold”. Junhee sighed in relief then, thankful for not making things even worse for the poor boy. 

“Well, of course it's cold, it's a bag of ice cubes” Junhee joked nervously, also kind of a revenge for Donghun's previous teasing. Donghun just laughed at that, knowing he couldn't say anything back to out-smart him. 

“But, you know what?, Donghun started speaking, catching Junhee's full attention. “You could take me somewhere else”. He smiled proudly at himself ater that, for finally gathering up the courage to ask the other boy out. 

Junhee, caught up off guard, started stuttering “w-what? What d-do you mean?. 

The brunette just scoffed at his reaction. “I mean, why don't you take me somewhere nicer? I'd rather be, I don't know, in a café or something instead of in a hospital...”

Junhee started blushing, caught off guard by the other guy's words. He had expected him to tell him to go to hell, to leave him alone, or to not even let him look in his direction, or, who knows, to kick him on his face – he thought he definitely deserved that. He certainly hadn't been expecting him to ask him out. “Wait, do you mean like, on a date?”

“Were you the one hit on the head with a coin?” Donghun laughed. “Of course, I mean, if you want to...” He finished, becoming unsure of his proposal after seeing Junhee react like that. What if he had been too straight-forward? He knew Junhee liked boys, the other guy never hid it, but what if he didn't like Donghun and he had just been misinterpreting his looks during the party and all the blushing from before?

He was about to backtrack on his words when suddenly Junhee took the bag off his eye and exclaimed “Yes, of course I'll take you out on a date!”

“Wait, are you sure?” Now it was Donghun's turn to be surprised.

“Yes, completely sure, I mean, how could I say no to someone like...you?, Junhee smiled and Donghun felt his heart almost escape his chest. “But you have to let me pay for everything, okay? You have no saying in this.”

Donghun nodded, smiling, and took shamelessly took Junhee's small hands in his, noticing how the other guy's cheeks got red and how he lowered his eyes, smiling shyly at the sudden physical contact.

“Okay, just...” He paused for a moment and started laughing “Don't use coins, pay with paper money or credit cards, we don't want more accidents.”


End file.
